Balance
is , the Gold Ranger of the Kyurangers. He is a techno-organic mechanical organism, a thief and partner to Naga Rei. He is the seventh Kyuranger to be awakened. Character History Origin Constructed in the Tenbin System, Balance was "born" on March 26th no earlier than 1717. Though one of not the oldest of the Kyurangers, Balance noted that he was the youngest of his clan. Meeting Naga Rei When Naga Rei met Balance, he decided Balance was the key for him to be able to learn emotion. Balance and Naga Rei become partners in thieving against Jark Matter, becoming known as the two-man BN Team whom were branded with a combined five million Pongi bounty by Jark Matter. As Tenbin Gold It was on Zigama that the pair discovered the Kyurangers on a wanted poster, finding them to have a bounty ten times more than theirs. Having heard about a local Jark Matter facility storing a precious gem, the pair met Lucky, who believed them to be bearers of Kyutamas themselves, on the way to their mark. While they tell Lucky they aren't, Lucky still decides to wait out his luck and work with them on their job. However, instead of being stealthy, they are discovered because of Lucky looking for a fight. Balance betrays Lucky by lashing him with his cables, to Naga Rei's surprise, in full view of Jark Matter. However, Balance is shocked when Naga is angered and chooses to stay with Lucky. Balance asks to see the gem as reward and is allowed. He, however steals the gem. Seeing that Naga and Lucky are to be executed immediately, he intervenes by controlling the death trap. Balance and Naga Rei earn their Kyutamas and fight with the Kyurangers, joining them on the ORION after taking down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui. Introduced by Raptor to commander Shou Ronbou, the seven Kyurangers were sent to save the planet Needle from destruction at the hands of the Jark Matter. Engaged by a hostile new Kyuranger, Stinger, Balance and the others bar Lucky and Champ were struck by the Sasori System native's sting. However, the afflicted Kyurangers ultimately recovered in time to destroy the Moraimarz that was draining Needle's Planet Jume. When the Orion arrived in orbit of Earth, a planet strangely containing numerous Moraimarz, Balance and Naga were left on the ship to work on equipment under Shou Ronbou as the others were assigned to land on Earth for the first time by the commander's Kyulette, establishing a link between the Kyu Buckles which would allow the Kyurangers to summon Kyutama at will. Balance later joined the crew in congratulating Raptor on her transformation into Washi Pink. After the destruction of Daikaan Mozuma's Moraimarz, the crew discovered that they had lost control of the ship and that they had been sent on a direct course to the Sun, causing a sharp rise in temperature which the mechanical Balance tolerated better than his organic shipmates. The ship and crew were ultimately saved, however, as Mozuma was destroyed by Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue, causing his microbic extensions to dissipate and return control of the ship. Balance was among the crew left behind to perform repairs on the Orion following the ordeal with the Sun as a team was led by Shou to recover the Tomo Kyutama on Earth. Balance remained on the Orion with Garu and the commander while a team was sent to acquire the Ho Kyutama on Vela; receiving an update from Stinger and Champ, they learnt that Scorpio had been made Karo of the Sasori System and sent to Earth. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against the Deathgalien before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. With Tenbin Gold aiding in wiping out the Moeba pack, the Kyurangers eventually forced the Deathgalien to retreat before taking their leave with their appearance observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen When Shou Ronbou sent the Kyurangers to capture , Balance and Naga were sent in as back-up as a team of five fought the . Together, the BN Team intercepted Poppy as she was being taken to safety by who was immobilized by Naga's glare. Eventually, all nine Kyurangers joined the with various Sentai Rangers and fighting against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Tenbin Gold appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality At first he seemed to be greedy, selling out Lucky for a reward, but he cares enough about his partner Naga that after hearing Naga call him a friend and both are taken away, he chose to save them. Balance is flashy, energetic, and fast-talking. His flamboyant attitude balances the more neutral demeanor of his partner Naga. Powers and Abilities ;Techno-organic Physiology: As a techno-organic lifeform, he has shown the following superhuman abilities: :;Heat Resistance: He cannot be dehydrated, and can still function normally under the extreme heat when Orion approaches the Sun while the organic members of the Orion's crew are weakened by heat to the point of being immobilized. :;Technopathy: As a mechanical lifeform, Balance has the ability to control other machines. Arsenal *He can produce tendril-like wires from his wrists to connect to machines or use them to attack his enemies. Tenbin Gold Arsenal *Kyutama **Tenbin Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Crossbow **Kyu Sword Mecha *Tenbin Voyager Attacks * : Tenbin Gold performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Tenbin Gold delivers a series of arrows at the enemy with the Kyu Crossbow. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episode 2, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver), Kyuranger 3, 5-7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 12, 14 Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, Balance represent , "The Scales" Portrayal *Balance is voiced by Yūki Ono. His suit actor is Masaru Ōbayashi. Notes *Since his constellation theme is Libra ("The Scales"), he is the only Kyuranger who doesn't have an animal motif. *He is the only Kyuranger who doesn't wear a jacket (although he does adorn indigo plating that resembles their civilian jacket after joining the team). *Tenbin Gold's helmet design is distinct in that it has robotic "vents" in place of the molded lips design present on the other Kyurangers' helmets. *He was actually able to form the Kyu Sword after Lucky demonstrated it to him, but swapped to Kyu Crossbow due to how heavy it was for him. *His birthday is in March 26. *He is 300 years old. *Of the four non-humanoid Kyuranger, Balance closely represents Peebo of Bioman. *Balance is the first Gold Ranger with these traits **Balance has the earliest appearance of all Gold Rangers, having first appeared in episode 1. **The first Gold Ranger not to be a Sixth Ranger. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver Chapter" **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Pegasus Shishi Red Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother! **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger Reunion with His Brother'' }} See Also *''to be added'' References Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai 4 Category:Kyurangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Uniquely-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times